A variety of candles ranging from aromatic candles to decorative candles are now commonplace. The candle making process has evolved in order to manufacture various such candles. Making a candle generally involves a few steps including placing a wick in a candle container, pouring wax in the container, and allowing the wax to solidify. Some candles are used with containers, while some are used without containers, in which case, as an additional step, the solidified wax and is removed from the container.
Among decorative candles, a swirl pattern is widely popular. In a swirl pattern, color mixed with the wax is spread on the candle surface to make it look like the color in the wax is swirling.
One technique used for making the swirl pattern involves poking holes into solidified wax of the candle near a side surface of the candle, placing dyes in these holes and then melting the wax near the side surface with a hot-gun. The dye placed in the holes mixes with the molten wax. On re-solidifying, the dye mixed into the wax develops into a swirl pattern. However, this process of making swirl pattern candles is handmade, and therefore, tedious. Further, the dye penetrates deep into the wax, which is a wasteful consumption of the dye because the dye that has penetrated deep into the wax does not aid in the swirl pattern or provide additional visual benefit. This handmade process does not lend itself to mechanization and automation, and therefore, is unsuitable for mass production, which remains a challenge.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an improved method of making decorative candles.